johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
CV:The Sub-Weapons
Ever since Leon Belmont, the family has used these Sub-Weapons. They have assisted the family in their seemingly eternal war against Count Dracula and ever growing army of the undead. Here are these Sub-Weapons that the Belmonts have used. Dagger It might not be the strongest of the sub-weapons, but it's simple and easy to use as well as fast and doesn't use a lot of hearts. Grant Danasty, Reinhardt Schneider and Henry Oldrey also use a Dagger as a close range melee weapon. The Dagger has served many members of the Belmont family as well as others who made the journey to Dracula's Castle. Axe A double-edged axe (sometimes single edged) is a bit more difficult to use due to it's trajectory as it goes in an arch which is useful against flying and overhead enemies. Though it also uses a bit more hearts but it's also a bit more powerful. Grant Danasty, Eric Lecarde and Soma Cruz also used this weapon. Bommerang Just like any other Boomerang, this one goes straight ahead and returns to anybody who has thrown it. Though it's slow but effective as it can damage enemies even when it's returning to the sender. Though, it takes quite a bit of hearts to use and throughout the Castlevania series, it loses some if it's range, but it also has gained the ability to hit multiple enemies in some games. The Boomerang in some games (and in recent games) taken on the symbol of the Christian cross, but it still had the same abilities. Holy Water It might be water blessed by priests, but this water is also poison to the evil monsters that threaten Europe. Though it's range was quite short and it only lasted for a short period of time, but it was quite useful for those that used this. The sub-weapon can also destroy certain blocks to some of the warriors that used it. In some way, this is not used just for church but against evil. Magic Watch This isn't just an ordinary watch that tells the time. This uses a very special magic that can manipulate the flow of time. In the case of Castlevania, it can slow down or even stop enemy movement for a short period of time. Though, it's magic also consumes a lot of hearts. Diamond Simon has obtained this weapon on his quest to burn Dracula's Remains. A bit difficult to use since it goes in an odd trajectory, but it can be quite useful for those who know how to use it as it bounces off of floors, walls and ceilings. This is a powerful weapon and can even hit small enemies. But it only appeared in Simon's Quest which is a major let down for this sub-weapon. Sacred Flames This was founded in a cave during Simon's adventure. This was a special fire element that can continuously damage enemies like Holy Water, but it can also grow to damage even big enemies. Unfortunately, it was only in Simon's Quest like the Diamond. But it proved useful for Simon nevertheless. Oak Stake This was the weapon of choice for Dr. Van Helsing when he faced the sinister Count. For Simon however, this was the sub-weapon to use for opening up the seals that surrounded the remains of Dracula. Though, not meant to be a weapon initially, but it can damage enemies as well. But these are a one time use items, despite that they can be purchased again but they're not free. Holy Bible Of course, the most influential script in the modern world. The "Good Book" is used more than reading when it comes to Castlevania. Richter used it against Dracula's evil monsters. It goes in a spiral motion and hits any enemy that's in the trajectory. Alucard has also used it against Dracula's monsters. Juste used it as well, but in a different fashion as it became like a ball of either ice, fire or thunder. Vibhuti This is according to the ancient Hindu religion where it works just like Holy Water. But it uses blessed ashes instead of water, and it damages enemies almost anywhere instead of on the ground. It forms a cloud and damages any enemy that gets into the cloud. But Symphony of the Night is it's only known appearance, nevertheless it was quite useful to those who used it.